This invention relates to the field of insulated containers, such as thermos bottles, foam bottles and the like. More specifically, it relates to an improvement whereby the need to remove a cap and tip the container to dispense a liquid is avoided. Since the purpose of an insulated bottle is to maintain its contents at a desired serving temperature, either hot or cold, it is desirable to maintain the thermal integrity of the container to prevent heat loss or gain.
Prior container designs, whether wide mouth or narrow mouth in construction, have usually required that a cap be removed and the bottom be tipped to some degree to pour the contents from the bottle. During this dispensing operation the insulating properties of the bottle are impaired. Another disadvantage of prior designs is that during pouring it is easy to spill the contents and if the liquid is hot, burns can result. The present invention provides a dispenser pump which avoids the necessity for opening and pouring to dispense the contents of the container and which, therefore, maintains the integrity of a temperature insulating container.
Pump units for insulated bottles have been developed by others. Some of these devices are highly complex employing a great number of components and being relatively more expensive to manufacture than the present invention. Others, while low in cost and simple in design, do not fully prevent the entry of liquid into the air chamber which is undesirable as it impairs pump operation.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a simple low cost pump unit for a container which employs a relatively small number of components to accomplish its fluid pumping function.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a pump dispenser for a container which prevents the entry of liquid from the container into the air chamber of the pump mechanism.
A further object is the provision of a pump dispenser for an insulating container which can be utilized in place of a cap.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.